Mortal Kombat X Issue 2
Recap Chapter Four: Caged: Part One In the Sky Temple, Raiden collapses to his knees as the blood magic aura fades away from his body. Quickly recovering, the god of thunder sees Fujin was wounded by the magic's release and heals him. The god of the wind notes Raiden's own self inflicted wound on his arm, but Raiden dismisses it, explaining it will not heal for some time due to invoking blood magic for the Elder Gods. Raiden explains that both Earthrealm and Outworld are falling into chaos and that the bloodshed could begin with Cassie Cage. In Earthrealm, specifically Venice California, Cassie Cage is sparring with her friend Jacqui Briggs, Jax Briggs daughter, in her father Johnny Cage's condo. Cassie successfully pulls off her father's Shadow Kick during the spar, shocking both girls. Jacqui points out that Cassie broke one of her father's trophies, but Cassie is hardly concerned, convinced she has her father wrapped around her finger before ranting about Sonya. When Jacqui asks about her, Cassie explains that Sonya doesn't even know she's gone at the moment, having been locked down with some 'V.I.P.'. At the secret location of the Special Forces base, Colonel Sonya Blade is heading deeper into the base flanked by fellow soldiers while a scientist pleads with her to remember the general's orders to not start an interrealm war. Sonya reminds the scientist she has a mother's touch and the scientist then tells her Cassie ran off again. Sonya tells her team not to retrieve her daughter, saying Johnny can deal with her, before heading inside a large room. In the room, the new, yet disputed, emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn is chained, along with his deadliest warriors, D'Vorah and Erron Black. Sonya tells Kotal he picked a bad day to visit and Kotal retorts with the Earthrealm saying of desperate times calling for desperate measures. He explains his war with Mileena for the throne of Outworld and that his forces are diminished. Kotal asks for Earthrealm's aid, saying if they don't they will share Outworld's fate. Interpreting this as a threat, Sonya tells Kotal Kahn to fight his own war and moves to leave. D'Vorah becomes enraged by this disrespect and breaks free from her chains to attack Sonya. The Special Forces soldiers move in and Kotal breaks free from his own chains as he proclaims that they did not come for kombat. Sonya believes Kotal Kahn to have broken his word while the emperor still pleads for an alliance. Back with Cassie and Jacqui, both girls are arriving at a 21-and-over club. Though Jacqui is nervous, Cassie easily gets them inside by bribing the doorman, who also happens to be a fan of her father's movies. It is then revealed the two are in a fight club and as Cassie goes to sign up, Jacqui witnesses one of the fighters kill the other and is horrified. Jacqui rushes to find Cassie, but just after telling a disbelieving Cassie it's a deathmatch and not an MMA, the announcer confirms this and two bouncers grab the girls. Cassie is forced into the caged arena and shows off her bravado when the crowd laughs at a shot the announcer takes at her dad. The announcer than declares her opponent will be the reigning champion, the deadly cryomancer Frost. Chapter Five: Caged: Part Two At the Special Forces Headquarters, Sonya has managed to pin down D'Vorah and is threatening to kill her if Kotal Kahn continues to approach her soldiers. D'Vorah happily declares her intentions to die for her emperor while Kahn charges the soldiers, tired of threats. Before anything can happen, Raiden appears in a geyser of lightning, the streams of electricity striking all the kombatants and forces them to stop. Kotal Kahn threatens that Earthrealm will suffer Outworld's pain before opening a portal back for his empire. Raiden reminds Kotal that he promised him he wouldn't use the Portal Stone anymore but Kotal shoots back that after the Netherrealm War, Raiden promised that their worlds would cooperate. As the the Outworld warriors leave, Sonya tells Raiden she had it covered, and while the thunder god agrees, he asks where her daughter is. Back in the deathmatch club, Frost dominates her match with Cassie while a still captured Jacqui watches on and pleads with her friend to get up. As Frost prepares to finish Cassie with her ice powers, Cassie suddenly headbutts her and sweeps Frost off her feet before getting her in a submission hold and knocks the cryomancer out. The announcer orders Cassie to finish Frost, and the crowd chants along. Cassie refuses, but when she and Jacqui are threatened by the bouncers guns, Cassie has no choice but to comply. Whispering an apology, Cassie puts her foot on Frost's throat, but before she can choke her, an explosion destroys the club's roof. Cassie is overjoyed, thinking it is her mother come to rescue her, but is shocked when she sees two fighters armed with bladed weapons who begin slaughtering the crowd. Jacqui uses the distraction to knock her captors out and frees Cassie from the cage. Cassie has Jacqui help her save the still unconscious Frost and the three race out into the alley behind the club. After apologizing to Jacqui for dragging her out, the girls are confronted by Jarek and Tasia, who tells them that the Black Dragon request their presence. Cassie and Jacqui run for their lives, with Cassie snapping a quick photo using her phone before she and Jacqui are pulled into a sudden portal and vanish. Later, Sonya finds Cassie's phone and sees her daughter managed to take a pic of Erron Black. After learning of the Black Dragon's involvement, Sonya tells one of her men to get Johnny and a team ready to go to Outworld, and declares Kotal Kahn a dead man. Chapter Six: Kotal Kahn: Sekret Origin Through narration and flashbacks, Kotal Kahn tells of his beginnings. Hailing from the golden realm of Osh-Tekk, a realm ruled by proud warriors, with his father Kotal K'etz as the realm's ruler, Kotal reveals that while his home was once powerful and wealthy, they were still unprepared for Shao Kahn's invasion. Defeated by Kahn and his champion, Shokan prince Goro, Kotal recalls how his father submitted to Shao Kahn in return for keeping their realm's treasure, the Portal Stone. A young Kotal confronts his father in disgust over this and his father explains the stone's significance before tasking his son with the rite of the 'Realmwalk'. K'etz orders his son to survive in Earthrealm's atmosphere and if he does, he will inherit his father's helm. Kotal does not understand, reminding his father that he handed his helm over to Shao Kahn but K'etz simply tells his son to hear no other advice: He explains that Earthrealm's people are locked in eternal war and that he his not ready to join their fight. Kotal then recalls the challenge of surviving in Earthrealm's harsh environment of deserts and snowy ice fields, and though he nearly gives up, he recalls his father's challenging words and presses on. Kotal journeys until he discovers the Amazon and the ancient Mayan tribes that dwell in them. Though at first pleased to be feared by the people, Kotal eventually intervened when the tribes were invaded by the Spanish Conquistadors. Killing several, Kotal finds himself suddenly worshiped by the Mayans and he reaches the conclusion that he was sent to save these people. Kotal then fights alongside the Mayans and after using his great power to sink the Conquistadors ships with beams of sunlight, he is come to be worshiped as a god. Kotal teaches the Mayans of his realm's consumption of blood and hearts but after years of being their god and leader, he finds himself bored as the Mayan's enemies dwindle and he elects to return home using the Portal Stone. Though Kotal returns expecting his father's pride, he is instead met with his father's disappointment. Kotal proclaims he has protected the weak but K'etz insists that they are doomed due to Kotal's blind ignorance of the consequences of his actions. K'etz demands the return of the Portal Stone, but Kotal strikes his father and knocks him down easily. Kotal asks his father for forgiveness for his anger before telling him to keep his helm, declaring that he has his own and he will never surrender it. Kotal returns to Earthrealm but sees the Mayans died in his absence, and realizes the meaning of his father's words: In teaching them to consume their enemies blood, the Mayans ingested the diseases in their enemies blood. In the present, in Outworld, Kotal stands before his empire and concludes his story by declaring his intentions to hunt down Mileena, understanding that while her threat is all but gone, he remembers his father's lesson: that even the mightiest warriors are defeated by the smallest threats. Kotal Kahn declares they will eradicate all opposition to Outworld's empire and his people hail him. In the golden desert, Reiko informs Mileena of the Red Dragon agreeing to their plan before he is dismissed by her. Mileena removes her veil and turns to Goro, asking the Shokan prince if he will join them and have his revenge on the usurper. Goro agrees, believing that Mileena will restore the Shokan to their former glory. Characters Featured In Order of Appearance: *Raiden *Fujin *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Sonya Blade *Special Forces (First Appearance) *D'Vorah (First Appearance) *Kotal Kahn *Erron Black (First Appearance) *Frost *Jarek (First Appearance) *Tasia (First Appearance) *Black Dragon (First Appearance) *Kotal K'etz (First Appearance, Flashback and Main Story) *Shao Kahn (First Appearance, Flashback Only) *Goro (First Appearance, Flashback and Main Story) *Reptile *Reiko *Mileena Mentioned *Elder Gods *Johnny Cage *Jax Briggs *Red Dragon Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Category:Comics